FU2WGWCXMMYEYSRXGQ
(0:05.9) I had a dream and it was so strange, (0:11.7) so strange (0:13.9) I had a dream (0:16.6) and it was so strange, (0:19.9) so strange (0:22.2) (0:34.1) Ah, deep perspiration, (0:35.9) heartless and impatient (0:37.3) My angel's just a devil from shoulder to shoulder pacin' (0:40.3) Fillin' my gaze with hate, eyes cold as Alaskan basements (0:43.4) Aimed at records for targets while labels look like the Masons (0:46.3) I hang around outside of they buildin' amongst the vagrants (0:49.4) Dangerous, loaded stainless, maturity plus minority (0:52.5) Cool as cues, but cocked back is the priority (0:55.4) One in the flesh, lights, cops just stop where they stand (0:58.1) As I proceed to beat the publishing up outta this man (1:01.1) Tellin' him "Get the fuck up!" They yellin "How could he stand?" (1:04.1) I don't expect him to, bitch, I counted close to the land (1:07.2) Louisville slugger cover every inch of his noggin' Bobbin' with every strike, (1:11.2) askin' "What heaven like?" (1:12.6) The reverend might win a visit, that is if his spirit is near it (1:16.4) But if you yield towards hell you'd hear it more vivid (1:18.9) But I'm under slumber, ya get it? (1:20.7) To see it I'd have to let you all... (1:22.6) See the things I dream (1:26.9) (1:28.4) See the things I dream (1:33.0) (1:34.5) See the things I dream (1:38.8) (1:40.4) See the things I dream (1:44.2) Yeah, (1:45.7) (1:46.3) once upon a time I seen it clearer than the bluest day (1:49.7) Got off in some crime seen that line turn blueish-grey (1:52.6) Humorin' themselves about murder, pussy and politics (1:55.6) Word around the world is money and I want all of it (1:58.5) World crooked like St. Ide's eyes acknowledge this Just ask them Virginia Tech college kids While you wait for apologies, I'm low like a fox (2:06.4) Get between me and your rocks, I'll put your ass in the box I feel the odds favor robbin' a world without God Money's the language, in humanity you need Visa cards I need your cash and your car before I smash your facade Or watch this classic toy make you collapse to the side, under the yard boy (2:22.7) Since a child these thoughts lurkin' in my shadows (2:25.4) Heard 'em placin' wages on how will I face my battles (2:28.5) Accelerate to add dope feel but never faulted (2:31.4) I'm standin' upon rock that'll make powder out Gibraltar (2:34.5) See the things I dream (2:38.8) (2:40.1) See the things I dream (2:45.0) (2:46.1) See the things I dream (2:50.9) (2:52.3) See the things I dream (2:57.2) Fumblin' with sweat on my fingers, somethin' impetuous lingers Become infected with feelings so I'm electing this evil To end my life without reason cause I'm indicted for treason Closin' my eyes and I'm leakin', draggin' the knife till I'm bleedin' Cause it's the life that I'm seekin', feels only right that I'm meetin' (3:12.9) With Jesus seeking redemption but he don't want my repentance For he who feels my intention sees that my deepest impression (3:19.0) Is feeding me to these demons that lurk and feed on my essence The pain is deep in my chest and I keep repeatin' my blessings (3:25.0) Ever since a meek adolescence that saw me beaten by freshmen Parents repeatedly sentenced, heroin needles on dressers They use to feed their infection, I can't repeat indescretions (3:34.0) So I pause for reflection, long for honest affection And getting lost in the music is only soothing for stretches (3:40.0) If you knew where my head is when I'm doing these records You'd never listen to my music again, I can't let you..... See the things I dream (3:51.3) (3:52.2) See the things I dream (3:57.2) (3:58.4) See the things I dream (4:03.2) (4:04.4) See the things I dream (4:09.4) (4:10.1) I will know (4:12.7) how things can be.... (4:16.5) "I want to live a real life....."